Gang life be like
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Rukia is at a new school with new people but when meets Ichigo Kurosaki the leader of a gang who will turn Rukia's life upside down very harsh language so yeah not good at summaries so just read it. (Do not read under reconstruction)


**A/N hi this is my first fanfiction and you have no idea how scared i am to publish this so please don't throw no shade please don't cuss me out this story is rated T for a reason a lot of well bad language if you can't take then don't read it Lord please let this story be good oh and grammar and punctuation marks might be off by a lot and again please don't throw shade thank you and love so on with story.**

Chapter 1

Rukia was a new student at a new school. She lived with her brother Byakuya Kuchiki who legally adopted her when her sister Hisana died. He never really acknowledged her all the time. Plus being a new student means you don't know anyone. She was approaching her new school when she bumped into something. It was a large and hard object. She looked up and saw a boy with orange hair she was amazed at how handsome he was she was so in a daze she didn't even hear him talking. "Hello are you ok" the boy shouted

"huh" the boy had his hand out to her she grabbed it and got up. "sorry I didn't see you"

"it's ok but where are your parents? a little girl like you shouldn't be out here alone"

Rukia couldn't control it it was as if her foot had a mind of it's own, because the next thing she knew her foot was to his shin kicking it. "what the hell you idiot I am 17 years old how dare you call me a kid." The boy stood there for a moment before extending his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki I'm going to let that kick in the shin slide I would beat you but it seems as if your umm new here so please to meet you" Rukia was enraged 'he calls me a kid/ little girl then he says because I'm new here just who the fuck is he' she thought.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself to someone when they just introduced themselves." Ichigo explained Rukia just looked at him then her watch she was almost late for school at her new school. Without even thinking she ran as fast as she could not to be late to school. When she arrived to school she did her normal introduction and took a seat next to a boy name Hanataro Yamada. "h-h-hi my n-n-name is Hanataro" Rukia smiled "hello my name is Rukia please to meet you." Rukia looked at the boy he was so skinny so vunarble his hair was so shy and so adorable. "y-y-you to Rukia" class was actually going good she made a new friend and she is actually keeping up with her teacher. "Mr. Kurosaki why are we late." Rukia looked and saw the orange haired boy 'he's in my class'.

"sorry teach I ran into this midget and I was trying to be nice to her but hey." suddenly Ichigo eyes wondered and saw Rukia. "hey there she is that midget girl I wonder what her name is short stakes." all the class started laughing Rukia was so embarresed.

" take a seat and I want you to know you have detention and don't try to argue young man"

Ichigo scoffed "whatever"

"oh and one more thing Mr. kurosaki that girl you called short stakes name is Rukia Kuchiki and you will show respect to her."

with that Ichigo took his seat in the second row Rukia was in the third row lucky her. After forever it was time for lunch Hanataro approached Rukia "h-h-hey Rukia do you want to have lunch with m-m-me?" Rukia smiled and nodded "of course." Rukia and Hanataro made there way to a tree they sat down enjoying there lunch. "s-s-so Rukia a-a-are you ok?" Rukia smiled "besides people calling me midget short stakes oh and my favorite shorty then yeah I'm fine."I'm s-s-sorry Ichigo was probably-" Rukia had to cut in "being an ass hole because of him people are laughing at me" Hanataro looked down "s-s-sorry " Rukia smiled "it's not your fault but if someone calls me a midget again the gloves are off."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia and Hanataro were cleaning up there mess just talking when a boy approached them. "hey you must be the new girl I'm Keigo Asano" Rukia noticed Hanataro got behind Rukia as if scared. Rukia smiled "I'm-" Keigo stooped her "I know who you are everyone does your that midget girl right" Rukia face darkened "is that so I'm a midget am I okay then let me show you exactly what this midget can actually fucking do" Rukia lost it she charged at Keigo slapping him she then kicked him in the stomach then kicked him in the stomach. Keigo fell suddenly Rukia was surrounded by students ready to fight or even kill her. Rukia narrowed her eyes before someone spoke "you bitch how dare you mess with someone in our gang." Rukia scuffed if he's in your gang I can't imagine who your leader is." that supposed gang growled at Rukia. Rukia looked at them studying them readying herself for one hell of a fight.

"Hanataro leave here now"Hanataro looked at Rukia before speaking

"no fucking way will I leave my friend we fight together" Rukia eyes widen Hanataro was serious wow

"very well then"

Rukia charged as did Hanataro. Rukia took out 3 boys and one girl. while Hanataro took out 4 girls and 1 boy. suddenly everyone stopped fighting everyone looked up and saw Ichigo Kurosaki and 4 other people behind him "what the fuck is going on here" Ichigo was beyond pissed from the way he sounded. Everyone pointed to Rukia and Hanataro. "what the fuck is wrong with you no one but me and the gang can punch Keigo why did you attack him any way?" Hanatro got behind Rukia. Rukia sighed 'guess all the courage he had died damn.' "well I'm waiting answer me you idiots." Rukia did a icy glare. "who the fuck are you to command me and Hanatro you ass hole?" Rukia was beyond pissed little did she know Ichigo was to. "who am I you haven't figured it out I'm the motherfucking leader of this gang." Rukia eyes widen 'he's the leader oh shit'. "well no wonder your gang fights like they do they have an ass for the leader." Ichigo growled "you want to to fucking repeat that."

"I said you were and are and ass"

"who the fuck are you to call me names" Ichigo scowled.

"I have every fucking right" screamed Rukia

"listen you don't know what your getting yourself into talking shit"

"fuck you" Rukia screamed

"that's it Tatsuki show this kid what you got" Tatsuki stepped forward looking at Ichigo

"but Ichigo she won't stand a chance against me" Tatsuki complained obviously showing concern for Rukia

"I know now charge" Tatsuki nodded before giving Rukia an apologetic look with that Tatsuki charged Rukia was ready. Rukia back handed Tatsuki then head butted her and finally punched her in the gut. Everyone looked at Rukia in awe. Tatsuki got up and got a very lucky hit in Rukia's stomach Rukia thought it was time to finish this. Rukia pulled Tatsuki's hair and then gave Tatsuki a very apologetic look and then punched her. Tatsuki was out cold. A girl went up to Tatsuki "Ichigo do I have permission to take Tatsuki to the nurse" Ichigo nodded "of course Orihime" Rukia looked at Orihime before speaking. "hey umm Orihime could you tell umm Tatsuki I'm really sorry." Orihime nodded before walking towards the nurses office. Ichigo then clapped. This shocked Rukia and everyone else.

"very well done really I'm impressed" Everyone was shocked.

"wait your not made at me?" Ichigo smiled

"I am made at you for hurting my oldest friend I could kill you but I won't" Rukia looked at him for a moment

"huh" Rukia was confused

Ichigo scowled "what I'm saying is how would you like to join the gang you and hamaoro"

"It's Hanataro and before I say yes or no what does this so called group do."

"you mean gang and we protect our territory from Los Noches and we protect each other and when we win the battles against los noches then we go to the club and party"

Rukia looked at Hanataro 'if I say yes then Hanataro will be protected' Rukia looked at Ichigo and said sweetly "you got yourself a deal"

little did Rukia know what she was getting herself into.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**so what you think i know what the fuck was that hey at least i tried oh i hope you liked it**


End file.
